La Elección de Nessie
by Bella Pattz
Summary: ¿Que harian si tuvieran que elegir entre dos buenas opciones? Eso es lo que le paso a Nessie Este es mi primer fic largo :P
1. Día Gris

**Capítulo 1 Día Gris**

Aquella mañana, cuando me levante, seguía un poco confundida por lo que había pasado. Yo salí del instituto la tarde anterior, y Jacob estaba esperando en la puerta de mi salón de historia, le dedique la sonrisa más grande que pude darle, ya que estaba dolida por la partida de Jesse.

Jesse era un mediador, el tenia la habilidad de ver y hablar con fantasmas, el había venido a mi casa, desde California, a hablar con mi abuelito Carlisle, el padre de mi abuelito tenia un mensaje para el, que no le permitía pasar a mejor vida. Jesse se estuvo hospedando en la casa de sus abuelos de Toronto, lugar en el que nosotros estábamos viviendo actualmente. Viajo desde California, solo para cumplir su obligación de mediador.

Jesse tenía una bonita cara. El tipo de cara en la que en cualquier escuela, habría sido elegido el rey del baile. El tipo de cara que mi twin, como le decía a mi mejor amiga Esmeralda, hubiera recortado de una revista y hubiera puesto en la pared de su habitación.

El era alto, como mi papá, sus ojos oscuros, pero al mismo tiempo muy dulces y tiernos, su pelo negro se rizaba en la parte posterior de su cuerpo bronceado. Su voz era tan profunda que parecía reverberar en su espalda. Esa espalda tan bien formada y entrenada, sus brazos eran fuertes, pero cada vez que me abrazaba lo hacia suave y delicadamente. Sus besos hacían parar mi corazón.

Nosotros conocimos a Jesse a la semana de habernos mudado a Toronto desde Alaska. Hasta ese día, yo estaba enamorada de Jacob, o eso creía yo; a veces sentía que Jacob no sentía lo mismo por mi de lo que yo sentía por el, me sentía como su hermanita menor. Sin embargo, en cuanto ví a Jesse por primera vez, quede deslumbrada en sus ojos. Además, Jacob no vino directamente con nosotros a Toronto, debido a que tuvo que pasar un tiempo en Forks visitando a Billy, a la nueva manada de la reserva y a los que quedaban de su manada, como Seth y Leah. Jesse sabia lo que éramos, y me acepto sin reproche alguno, después de todo el veía y hablaba con fantasmas, por lo que no estaba demasiado sorprendido con la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales como nosotros.

La cuestión es que Jesse ya no estaba, el viernes antes de comenzar las clases el se tuvo que marchar a California, con su familia, para comenzar con su nuevo año escolar. Y debido a mi condición de medio vampiro, la luz del sol me hace brillar, no tanto como mi familia, pero lo suficiente como para que todos notaran que yo soy diferente. Lo ayude a preparar sus cosas y estuve con el hasta que tomo el avión que lo alejaba para siempre de mi lado.

Jacob, conoció a Jesse cuando volvió de Forks, hace un mes atrás, nunca entendí el porque no le caía demasiado bien mi novio. Jacob nunca dijo que nosotros fuéramos algo más que amigos, por lo que no tenía motivo alguno de estar enojado conmigo, y mucho menos con Jesse. Sin embargo, el se ofreció gustoso a llevarnos a la terminal de aviones a despedirlo.

La cara de Jacob mostraba dolor, enojo y felicidad al mismo tiempo, al pasar a su lado le dije:

- Hola Jacob, ¿Cómo estas?

- Ahora, mucho mejor – me respondió, con esa sonrisa con la que antes que conociera a Jesse, producía que mi corazón latiera mas rápido de lo habitual para un medio-vampiro – ¿y vos? – me pregunto – ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien – le respondí, tratando de hacerle una sonrisa, pero la alegría no llego a mis ojos – extraño un poco a Jesse – y en ese momento una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla - ¿vos estas esperando a alguien? – le pregunte

- Así es – el respondió, entonces comencé a llorar mientras me marchaba. De pronto algo me detuvo, sentí unos calidos brazos alrededor de mi y me di cuenta que era Jacob, tratando de consolarme.

- No, suéltame – le grite entre sollozos – o la chica que estas esperando se va a enojar con vos

Jacob se rió y me abrazo mas fuerte todavía, se inclino a mi oído y con una voz dulce me susurro – no me importa lo que nadie piense sobre que este abrasando a mi chica favorita – entonces me acerque lo mas que pude a el, abrasándolo y me desahogue en sus fuertes y grandes brazos.

El no me interrumpió, me dejo llorar todo lo que necesite, hasta que logre calmarme sola. Cuando lo hice, me guío hasta su camioneta, abrió la puerta del copiloto, para mi, y me ayudo a entrar, luego dio la vuelta y se sentó a mi lado.


	2. Confesiones

**Capítulo 2 Confesiones**

- Bueno princesita, ¿Dónde quiere que la lleve? – me pregunto con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa que hacia a su cara, mas perfecta todavía.

- A donde sea, menos a mi casa – le dije – si mis papás ven que estuve llorando, van a creer que fue algo que vos hiciste, y no quiero eso.

Se quedo mirándome por un momento, mientras meditaba a donde ir y luego dijo – ya se donde podemos ir – me guiño un ojo y puso en marcha el automóvil que mi mamá le regalo para su ultimo cumpleaños.

Me llevo a la entrada del bosque, con el vehiculo y luego me guío caminando, hasta un pequeño prado, este prado era parecido al que mis padres me llevaron cuando era chiquita, que lo denominaban como "su prado", pero este no era el mismo. Por un lado no era el mismo, porque ese prado estaba en Forks y aquí estamos en Toronto, y por otro, a mi parecer, era mucho mas lindo que aquel otro que había conocido. No sabia porque, pero en cuando entramos ahí, me calme.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado y me volvió a abrazar como lo había hecho hacia una hora atrás en el colegio, el calor que el radiaba me hacia sentir mucho mejor, mas tranquila. Como si todo el dolor que sentía por la partida de Jesse no existiera.

Cuando ya me sentía mejor, lo mire a los ojos, esos profundos ojos que lograban deslumbrarme, de vez en cuando, y le pregunte – ¿tu novia no se va a enojar que la hayas dejado plantada?

Jacob beso mi coronilla y me dijo – mi amor, no hay nadie que me importe más que vos, ¿no te das cuenta? – me pregunto – soporte a ese…mediador, por vos. No le rompí la cara, que la tenia bien merecida, porque te iba a hacer infeliz a vos. Desde el día que te conocí no me importa otra persona que no seas vos, el mes que estuve en Forks, me hizo sentir como si me faltara mi otra mitad, me moría de ganas de verte, abrazarte, decirte que sos mi princesita hermosa y que nada malo te va a pasar. Pero en cuanto llegue y te ví con el…un fuego descendió por mi columna vertebral, un fuego que no sentía desde hace bastante tiempo. Eran los celos que me causaba que estuvieras con otro que no sea conmigo, eran las ganas de matar a ese, mediador, por estar con mi chica – al decir eso, yo me ruboricé, ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser, hermanos y me transforme en "su chica"? Mientras yo me ruborizaba, notaba que las manos de Jacob estaban empezando a temblar, y yo estaba lo bastante cerca como para salir lastimada.

- Tranquilízate Jacob, estoy acá, contigo ahora – estaba empezando a preocuparme que se transformara y pudiera lastimarme, por mas que sea mitad-vampiro, yo tenia sangre en mis venas, y me podría llegar a lastimar si el se transformaba en ese momento.

En cuanto le dije eso, el volvió en si, me miro a los ojos con la dulzura de siempre y me abraso mas a el. Luego puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla, la misma quemaba en mi piel y hacia hervir mi sangre, luego acerco su cara a la mía, mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte mente y entonces, me beso. Al principio estaba sorprendida, siempre me gusto Jacob, pero nunca creí que el sintiera lo mismo que yo sentía por el. Sus labios se sentían dulces y calientes sobre mi boca, sentía su calor entrar por mi garganta y llenar mis pulmones con su dulce aroma. Entonces me deje llevar por el momento, Jake me besaba dulce pero al mismo tiempo apasionadamente, como si hubiera querido hacer eso desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, al igual que yo…el puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y yo puse las mías alrededor de su cuello, para atraerlo mas hacia mi, enrede mis manos en su pelo y seguí besándolo.

Realmente no se cuanto duro el beso, porque en cuanto me recupere yo estaba en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta de Jacob, el me sujetaba con una mano mientras con la otra conducía, demasiado serio, para lo que estaba acostumbrada, en sus ojos se notaba que estaba realmente preocupado, pero ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta

- ¿Hice algo malo? – le pregunte, mientras lo miraba sus profundos ojos

- Ness, ¿estas bien? Me preocupaste cuando no reaccionabas después del be…bueno lo que paso, estoy llevándote a tu casa, debes estar realmente muy cansada – me dijo

Me separe de su abrazo entonces le dije – esta bien, si vos crees que es lo mejor, confío en vos – y baje mi cara, toda roja por la vergüenza

- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? – me pregunto mientras agarraba mi mano – ¿no queres volver a tu casa? – me pregunto mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa

- No es eso Jacob – le respondí – estuvo mal

- ¿El beso? ¿no te gusto? – parecía medio decepcionado por mi reacción

- Me encanto, y eso es lo que esta mal, Jesse se fue hace tan solo dos días, no esta bien que este haciendo esto…hasta esta tarde estuve llorando su regreso a California, ¿y ya estoy con otro? – le pregunte

- Pero yo no soy cualquier otro, yo soy tu prometido, desde que tenias tres meses de nacida, ese brazalete que tienes atado a tu muñeca dice que vos perteneces a mi, tanto como yo pertenezco a vos – dijo, mientras me mostraba un brazalete igual al que yo tenia en mi muñeca desde mi primer navidad

- Y si te pertenezco, como vos decís, desde los tres meses, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¿por qué me dejaste ir a los brazos de otro hombre? – le pregunte - ¿Por qué me dejaste pensar que solo yo te amaba? – le reproche mientras me ponía a llorar otra vez

- ¿Vos me amabas? – me pregunto sorprendido – y si me amabas ¿por qué te pusiste de novio con ese Jesse? ¿por que permitiste que el te diera tu primer beso y no yo? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por mí? – como era posible, que siendo yo la que quería respuestas, termine siendo interrogada

- Porque creí que me veías como a una hermanita o una hija, nunca creí que vos podrías enamorarte de mí – y me puse triste al recordar eso – además, vos no estabas ahí conmigo, yo estaba sola y me sentía despreciada.

Eso conmovió a Jacob e hizo que volviera a abrazarme y me dijo – mi princesita, nunca estuviste sola, todas las noches, cuando le decía a mi padre que me iba a dormir, luego de cortar con vos, venia corriendo desde Forks para ver como estabas, y asegurarme que realmente estabas bien, pregúntale a tu padre si no me crees, la noche antes de venir a Toronto a quedarme, fue la noche que no respondiste a mi llamado, y al llegar acá te ví besando a es…a ese, mediador. Tuve que controlarme para no matarlo, porque podría lastimarte, y eso es lo que menos quería.

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa, estaban todas las luces prendidas, en mi familia, solo Jacob y yo dormimos. Jacob bajo de la camioneta, dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta para que pudiera bajar, en cuanto lo hice me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo al oído – que quole – a lo que no le entendí nada

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunte

Entonces el respondió – te amo, en quileute.

Por lo que le respondí – yo también te amo, siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré


	3. La Elección

**Capítulo 3 La Elección**

Luego el me beso otra vez, pero esta vez no me sorprendió, ya que hasta yo tenia ganas de besarlo. Al terminar el beso, el tomo mi mano y me acompañó hasta la puerta – ¿te quedas a cenar? – le pregunte – aunque después de la horrible cena humana que tengo que comer, me gustaría ir a cazar, si no te molesta acompañarme.

El hizo una de esas sonrisas que me dejaban sin aliento y me respondió – lo que sea por mi princesita – y me volvió a besar. Luego la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella estaban mi papá con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola mi ángel, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de clases? – me pregunto mientras miraba a Jacob con una sonrisa mas grande en su rostro

- Bien papá, igual que a vos, compartimos las primeras tres horas del instituto… ¿te acordás?

Mi papá empezó a reírse y me dijo – mira quien vino a visitarte

Cuando entre a la casa reconocí su aroma enseguida, no hacia falta que nadie me dijera, ni me mostrara nada, era Jesse. El había venido desde California, pero ¿para que? Esa era la pregunta

En cuanto me vio vino corriendo a mi lado, me abraso. Yo estaba sorprendida, al lado mío estaba Jacob, que acababa de confesarme su amor y que me pertenecía tanto como yo le pertenecía a el, y del otro lado estaba Jesse frente a mi abrasándome y diciéndome cuanto me había extrañado en estos dos días q estuvimos separados…si tan solo lo hubiera visto hace cuatro horas atrás, yo también le podría haber dicho lo mismo, pero ahora no, ¿o si? Estaba realmente confundida.

- ¿Qué haces por acá? – le pregunte – ¿no deberías estar en California? Por el instituto

Jesse me sonrío y me respondió – mi amor, es que te extrañaba demasiado, te amo – y me beso.

En ese momento Jacob exploto…era tal el enojo que le había provocado eso que se transformo en lobo. Al ver lobo de dos metros de alto que yo amaba, me asuste, pero no por mi, sabia que Jake nunca me lastimaría, me asuste por Jesse, ¿Qué es lo que el pensaría?

Pero Jesse ni se asusto, miro al lobo igual que como miraba a Jacob, entonces le pregunte - ¿Jesse, estas bien? – atrás mío Jacob emitió un aullido de dolor, al ver que me preocupaba por Jesse, entonces acaricie al inmenso lobo y le dije con mi don _Tranquilo Jake, yo te amo a vos, lo sabes. Yo te pertenezco a vos para siempre. salí de fase y hablemos civilizadamente. _Entonces Jacob se calmo y salio corriendo al bosque, antes de salir el tío Emmett le dio unos pantalones y una camisa para que pudiera vestirse.

Jesse me miro y me dijo – ¿el espíritu guerrero explota muy seguido?

Yo seguía sorprendida por la transformación de Jacob, por lo que le respondí – no, desde que yo nací, nunca le paso esto. Espera, ¿Cómo le dijiste a Jacob?

- espíritu guerrero – me dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo

Estaba en shock, ¿Cómo sabia que Jacob era un espíritu guerrero? Abrí mi boca para preguntarle, pero no salía ningún sonido de ella, por lo que Jacob entrando por la puerta pregunto en mi lugar

- ¿de donde sacaste que yo soy un espíritu guerrero? – le pregunto casi escupiendo las palabras de su boca

- Muy fácil, porque yo veo espíritus alrededor tuyo, que tienen la misma vestimenta que tenía el espíritu que vino a mí casa la noche de ayer diciéndome que vos querías matar a mi novia. Por eso vine, para evitar que le hagas daño.

Jacob se rió, mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me acercaba a el y le respondía – primero, no es tu novia, vos te fuiste, segundo, por lo visto el espíritu guerrero que viste no sabe quien soy yo y no sabe nada sobre la imprimación, pero Ness es MIA, lo es desde q nació, y lo va a ser por siempre y tercero,…

- Tu eres Jacob Black, bisnieto de Ephraim Black que es descendiente directo de Taha Aki, el mato al cacique Utlapa, para quedarse con su tribu, y ahora busca venganza, pero tenés demasiados espíritus guerreros defendiéndote, por lo cual no te puede atacar, pero yo si. Así que, o te alejas de mi novia o yo mismo me voy a encargar de cazarte.

- ¿y que fantasma te dio esa información a vos? – le pregunto Jake casi escupiéndole las palabras de la boca

- El propio Utlapa – respondió Jesse inmediatamente

- ¿y no se te ocurrió investigar antes? – le pregunte a Jesse – si el fuera eso que vos decís, ¿Por qué tantos espíritus guerreros estarían protegiéndolo si es descendiente de un asesino?

- Amor, ¿estas de su lado? – me pregunto Jesse

En ese momento Jacob agarro a Jesse de la remera y lo levanto para mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo – vos le volves a decir AMOR a mi prometida y yo te corto la lengua, ¿entendiste, AMIGO?

- No estoy hablando con vos, chucho – le dijo a Jake mientras trataba de salirse. Luego me miro a mi y me volvió a preguntar – Nessie, ¿a quien le crees a el o a mi?

No sabia que responder, a Jacob lo amaba, siempre lo ame, desde el primer día q lo ví, pero Jesse fue mi primer novio no se que hacer…


	4. Esto no me lo Esperaba

**Capítulo 4 Esto no me lo Esperaba**

- Nessie ya se cual es tu elección, no hace falta que lo digas en voz alta - me dijo Jesse con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos - Además, tus abuelos prefieren al lobito que a mi  
- Jesse, pero mi abuelito Carlisle te quiere por traer el mensaje de su padre y la abuelita Esme te ve como un hijo - le dije tratando de consolarlo  
- No habla de tus abuelos Cullen, princesa - me dijo mi papá - el habla de mis padres


	5. Charlando con mis Padres

**Capítulo 5 Charlando con mis Padres**

**Edward POV:**

Todos estaban en shock por lo que yo acababa de decir. Mientras tanto, seguía viendo a mis padres desde la mente de Jesse  
- Papás los extrañe mucho en este siglo - si pudiera llorar en este momento lo estaría haciendo  
_- hijo, nosotros también te extrañamos, pero sabemos que estas bien ahora_ - dijo mi padre - _estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío"_  
- Amor, ¿que esta pasando?- me preguntó mi Bella tomando mi mano  
- Dicen que están orgullosos de mi - dije sollozando - se e que no saben de mi momento de rebeldía - dije en un tono burlón  
- _si, lo sabemos_ - dijo mi padre algo molesto - _pero volviste al camino_ - dijo ahora sonriendo  
- Muchas gracias señores Masen. Gracias por su hijo - dijo mi ángel a mi lado  
- _Gracias a ti Bella, por amarlo y cuidarlo_ - dijo mi madre con esa sonrisa torcida que herede de ella - _gracias también por mi nieta, es realmente la niña más hermosa del mundo. Ni que fuera mi nieta_ - dijo orgullosa, yo no pude mas que reír ante ese comentario.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Emmett frustrado por la situación  
- Los señores Masen le agradecen a Bella por amar a Edward y por la hermosa nieta que le dieron - dijo Jesse mientras miraba a mi hijita  
- _y no vamos a permitir que vos ni nadie la hagan sufrir_ - le dijo mi padre a Jesse, algo molesto - _si nos tenemos que quedar aquí hasta que ella sea feliz lo haremos y nos encargaremos de todo aquel que logre hacer lastimar a mi nietita_  
- No se preocupen señores Masen, yo amo a su nieta, y también quiero que sea feliz - dijo Jesse con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos - aunque no lo sea conmigo  
_Papá estoy confundida_ pensaba mi hija _no se que hacer...todo esto, todo esto es_ y en ese momento mi hija se desmayó


	6. Visita a Último Minuto

**Capítulo 6 Visita a Último Minuto**

**Nessie POV:****  
**Y con eso volvemos al día de hoy, estaba acostada en mi cama pensando, por más que mis abuelitos Masen prefieran a Jacob, yo no quiero ver a Jesse sufrir, el fue y será siempre mi primer novio, pero lo que Jake y yo sentimos, es totalmente diferente, es como si fuéramos dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajan perfectamente, somos como una llave y una cerradura de una misma puerta.  
Estaba tumbada en la cama pensando que hacer, no tenia ni idea, estaba frustrada, no quería lastimar a nadie, hasta que mi teléfono sonó  
-_ Hola twiiiiiin, ¿como estas?_ - me preguntó la voz de mi mejor amiga, que yo tan bien conocía  
- Hola Esme - ella siempre sabia como hacerme sacar una sonrisa aun en mis peores momentos  
- _Tengo una noticia buena y una mala_ - me dijo - _la buena es que voy a ir a visitarte mañana y me voy a quedar un mes en tu casa _  
- que bueno twin, ¿y cuál es la mala? - le pregunte ya con una sonrisa  
- _es que no aguantaba hasta mañana y llegue hoy...no te importa que no te haya avisado antes, ¿verdad?_ - ya me la imaginaba a ella haciendo el mismo pucherito que hace siempre para tratar de conseguir lo que quería.  
Esmeralda Black era una prima lejana de Jacob aunque no era bisnieta de Ephraim Black, sino bisnieta de Taylor Black, hermano de Ephraim, por lo tanto ella también tenia el gen lobo corriendo por sus venas  
- _twin__, seguís viva o te comió la lengua Jesse de tantos besos_ - me pregunto con algo de humor, a lo que no pude responder porque me puse a llorar, no porque extrañara a Jesse, después de todo esta en mi casa, sino porque no sabia a quien de los dos elegir, si a Jesse o a Jacob  
- _twin__, ¿que te pasa? ¿estas bien? ¿dije algo que no debía?_ - y ahí no pude más que reírme, estaba realmente muy ciclotímica últimamente  
- Esme, si dijeras cosas que debieras todo el tiempo, no serias vos - y seguí riéndome  
- _ahy__ twin__, no te pases_ - me dijo ahora ella riéndose  
- Bueno señorita Esmeralda Black, le pediré a su primo si puede pasarla a recoger por el aeropuerto  
- _la verdad__ twin__, es que hablamos tanto que ya llegue a tu casa, mira_ - y en ese momento escuche como sonaba el timbre, desde el teléfono y dentro de mi casa


	7. Mi Imprimación

**Capítulo 7 Mi Imprimación**

**Esmeralda POV:**  
Estaba hablando con Ness desde el celular, mientras tocaba el timbre de su casa. En eso abren la puerta y me encontré con la imagen que nunca me hubiera esperado…el chico más caliente que ví en mi vida, musculoso, labios carnosos, cabello negro; creí q estaba soñando, pero en cuanto lo ví a los ojos, supe que era lo único…que ya no había nada ni nadie más que él para mi, descubrí que el mundo ya no giraba en torno al sol, para mi, giraba en torno a él. Si el me pidiera que saltara de un precipicio, lo haría gustosa con tal que él sea feliz. Nuestros antepasados nos contaron que esto nos pasa a los licántropos, pero, ¿Cuándo era? ¿Cuándo nos sentíamos así?  
- Imprimación – dijo el ex sexy padre vampiro de mi mejor amiga  
- Esmeralda, recuerda que leo mentes – dijo en tono burlón – y porque ex sexy  
- ¿No que leías mentes? – respondí…mientras miraba de soslayo al objeto de mi imprimación que me seguía viendo con esos hermosos ojos negros que ahora tanto amo


	8. Reconocimiento

**Capítulo 8 Reconocimiento**

**Nessie POV:**  
Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré a Jesse mirando a Esmeralda como un ciego ve por primera vez el sol  
- Twin, tanto tiempo - le dije a mi mejor amiga que no la veía desde hacia seis meses, en el que ella fue a Harvard a estudiar ciencias políticas  
- Hola Ness, como estas amiga? te extrañaba - me decía mientras me abrazaba  
- Bien, aunque te extrañaba y necesitaba hablar justo con vos...por favor, ¿podríamos ir a tomar algo por Port Angels? necesito estar lejos de casa por unas horas - le dije mientras buscaba las llaves de mi New Beetle verde manzana  
Cuando llegamos a Port Angels, fuimos a un Mc Donald's y le conté todo lo q me había pasado en estos últimos 3 días y que no sabia que elección tomar…si elegir a Jesse, mi primer novio y el que decía que me amaba todavía, o a Jacob, el chico que amo desde que ví sus hermosos ojos negros por primera vez  
- Que suerte la tuya twin, que tengas dos chicos que se debaten por tu corazón, y yo ninguno – dijo con un llanto fingido  
- ¿Suerte? – le pregunte incrédula – yo no se con quien estar, no quiero lastimar a Jesse, pero no lo amo. Yo amo a tu primo – y me puse a llorar


End file.
